Harper Dontos
The daughter of James Dontos and Anne Dontos and sister of Harvey Dontos, Ivan Dontos, James Dontos II, Kristina Dontos and Merry Dontos. Early Life The eldest sister out of the Dontos family, she was born in Grasmere Valley to the well beloved family whose father had served as mayor of the town since anyone could remember. Harper unlike her father who is known to lovable, is less so as she is known to be feisty and argumentative as well as difficult and unsociable. Despite her very difficult personality, she is a very good organiser a skill that her father would rely on from time to time and whenever the family is in danger it is often Harper who is enraged by such things and does her best to protect them, no matter how devious the plan may be. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She along with her other siblings are present when Anne and Del reveal Vera Cullingham who has recently become engaged to Harvey Donto's true intentions as they show that she is in fact nothing but a black widow who had killed her previous four husband and was going to do the same with Harvey. The siblings are shocked by these revelations and Harvey is distraught that the woman he was going to marry was just after his money. Volume 8 With the loss of yet another girlfriend for Harvey Dontos, this time it was Tessa Crab who was running with him for the Radical Party to become Prime Minister and Vice Prime Minister, the Dontos want to exact revenge after Tessa dumped Harvey from the campaign and from the relationship to only allow Isaac to become the new Vice Prime Minister. Harper Dontos who is the most incensed out of the entire family about what happened to Harvey manages to lead the way as she devise the plan to get them back to inflict on their campaign. They manage to dose Isaac and Tessa Crab in chlorophyll so they would pass out, and place the pair in the hospital so they would not say their key address for their Prime Minister nomination. The winners in the end were shock to many as known other than Mr Gardiner as Prime Minister and Julie as Vice Prime Minister won the vote. Volume 24 When her father, James Dontos is gravely ill, she is present at his sick bed. It is quite clear that Harper is rather distressed at seeing her father possibly on the verge of death. During this time, there are those such as Tessa Crab and others who are desperate to use the situation to there advantage politically. However due to Jason Harrow, he managed to find a miracle cure to save James Dontos, much to the families relief. Volume 35 The Dontos family all tried to avoid getting involved with Ruth Ogden and Dr John Ogden but Mrs Bath tries to use the families neutral position as an excuse to hijack James Dontos's mayor position by strongly siding with Ruth as she is wronged by Dr John's unfaithfulness and Mrs Bath had been herself. However when it is revealed that her daughter Alvia Bath's boyfriend Darren Sussex had been proven to have an affair with Henrietta Rogers, Mrs Bath is labelled a hypocrite and her chance of getting power is dashed.